Chimera Ant Queen
|kanji = キメラ＝アントの女王 |rōmaji = Kimera Anto Joō |manga debut = Chapter 185 (Silhouette) Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 76 (2011) |japanese voice = Masako Ikeda |gender = Female |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Queen |relatives = Royal Guards (Offsprings) Meruem (Son) Kite (Daughter) |image gallery = yes}} The Chimera Ant Queen (キメラ＝アントの女王, Kimera Anto Joō) was a mutant Chimera Ant responsible for the creation on an entire colony of ants that shared human genetic traits. She was the mother of the Chimera Ant arc's main antagonist, the Chimera Ant King Meruem. Appearance The Chimera Ant queen is the first Chimera Ant to be seen in the series.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Though Chimera Ant growth is generally limited to ten centimeters, a mutation has caused the queen to reach over two meters. The queen, unlike former queen ants, also has the ability to walk upright on two legs and with only four insectoid limbs instead of six. The queen also has a set of human-like teeth in addition to two sets of ant mandibles. It is unknown how the queen came into being, however, it has been implied during the Chimera Ant arc that the queen bore human genetic material as her anatomy resembled that of a woman. Personality The Chimera Ant queen was completely dedicated to her goal of giving birth to a King, such that she focuses on it solely. Even as she was dying because of him, she was mainly concerned about whether he was perfect. Plot Chimera Ant arc The Chimera Ant queen first appears in the story when she washes up injured on the shores of the autonomous region of Neo Green Life (or simply NGL), a small insular nation located on an island known as the Mitene Union.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Driven by her reproductive instincts, the queen immediately begins to feed on small mammals and aquatic life in order to give birth to soldier ants, which she uses to gather larger prey in greater amounts. By chance, one of the soldier ants gathers two human children and feeds them to the queen; she finds this food more delicious and nutritious than prior prey and subsequently orders her soldiers to concentrate on gathering humans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 Due to N.G.L. being a neo-Luddite nation forbidding the use of modern technology within its borders, news of the giant Chimera Ant infestation is slow to reach the outside world. And soon after birthing a large amount of Squadron Leaders she summons them to her chambers and informs them that she'll focus her time reading the birth of the King. One of the Squadron Leaders suggests they increase their security around the Nest and inquires if they can all have names, to which she agrees. Thinking they're a strange bunch, the Queen pays no mind to it figuring it's due to them having Human blood within then and thinks she may have some in her as well. And notes that she'll personally name the yet to be born Royal Guards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 By the time Hagya's Squad ambush Kite, Gon and Killua, the Queen's appetite becomes so ravenous that she consumes 250 Human meatballs a day, while her abdomen becomes enormously round and the unborn King is visibly seen, still in the fetal stages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 As Killua and Shoot begin their skirmish, back at the Nest the Queen screams in agony as the King forcefully tries to be born, against the Queen's wishes, but he does not heed them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 212 The King immediately ruptures the wound and is prematurely born, leaving his Mother incapacitated and exposing many of her reproductive organs. Seeing no other alternative, the Squadron Leader Colt seeks help from Knov and Morel Mackernasey to receive help from the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 213 The association provides help, calling in a specialist Dr. Lee, but due to the complexity of the Queen's organs, she can do nothing to save her. Before dying she informs Colt that she has no regrets and names the King Meruem. Although dead, she gives birth to one last tiny baby that Colt will take under his wing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 After Meruem's death, her effort to create an ultimate beings to rule the world is totally in vain. Abilities & Powers The Queen is a fearsome predator. Her intelligence seems to be human-like, and she can create traps for other animals. Even wounded, she is quick enough to catch a bat mid-flight. Her primary capacity is to absorb the genes of creatures she eats and then transmit them to her spawn. She can breed a very large number of ants in a short period of time, which she can use to glean more food and increase the quality and quantity of soldiers, giving birth to a full-fledged army on her own. The Queen also has impressive life force, as even after her womb was cut open and her inner organs damaged by Meruem, she managed to survive for a while. Although she cannot use it herself, the queen has shown the ability to sense Nen. Quotes *''"My wounds are deep. I must heal. I cannot die. I have a duty. To give birth to the King! I am the Queen."'' *''"Not enough... no matter how much I eat this food. But I must not hurry to move. My body will be healed a little. First I must heal my body, and then find bigger food."'' * (After eating Kurt and Reina) "This is delicious! It's very nutritious; the ultimate food. I need more of this food!" Trivia * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), the Queen's stats are: References Navigation Category:Chimera Ants Category:Deceased characters Category:Female characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists